<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admiration (I Won't Let You Be Denied) by Inky_Blackheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594149">Admiration (I Won't Let You Be Denied)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Blackheart/pseuds/Inky_Blackheart'>Inky_Blackheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ancient History, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being Gilgamesh (Fate), M/M, Royalty, Seduction, Self-Reflection, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Blackheart/pseuds/Inky_Blackheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Heroes and the King of Conquerors contemplate their admiration for each other. Carnally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh/Iskandar | Archer/Rider, Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi (mentioned), Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admiration (I Won't Let You Be Denied)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my birthday tomorrow, and I'm giving you all a present. </p><p>This fic brought to you by Muse's "Undisclosed Desires"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilgamesh worried his lip between his sharp teeth as he tried to adjust to the feeling of Rider inside him. His lover's thick hand, still warm and slick with lube, was gripping his hip hard enough to bruise while simultaneously rubbing soothing circles into the prominent bones there. Gil reached down and pried the hands off his hip bones, lacing their fingers together and leaning forwards to try to kiss Rider's damp forehead. The man beneath him laughed, adjusting so he could meet the King of Heroes halfway and kiss him deeply. Gilgamesh could still taste the heady taste of his favourite wine on Iskandar's tongue as it caressed his. He felt light-headed. He felt dizzy and drunken and too warm, a thin sheen of sweat covering his naked form as he waited for Rider to move. </p><p>"You're tight," the Greek whispered, licking the shell of Gilgamesh's ear. "Try to relax, my king." Gilgamesh let out a high-pitched keening sound and clenched, prompting a laugh from his lover. "Oh? Did you enjoy that?"</p><p>"Just move." Gilgamesh panted, squeezing Iskandar's fingers tightly as the other man laid back down. "I'm ready."</p><p>"Are you sure, your highness?" Rider asked. The sincerity and earnestness in his tone made Gilgamesh's breath hitch. He was accustomed to worshiping. He deserved it, for he alone was mighty enough to rule the world. He knew that Iskandar was not worshipping him. He was not inside him as a form of veneration. Iskandar admired him. Iskandar considered him an equal, someone worthy of consideration, someone potentially breakable, worthy of being protected and kept safe. </p><p>Such things would normally be a deep, deep insult. At this moment, he found it charming. He admired Iskandar deeply enough to know that this was the highest honour he could give anyone.</p><p>Gilgamesh nodded shakily. "Yes. I need you."</p><p>"As you wish, Archer." </p><p>Gilgamesh took a deep breath as the man underneath him bottomed out, sheathing his cock fully inside him. He let go of Rider's hands, allowing one of the massive tanned fists to drop to Gilgamesh's leaking cock and tug, smearing pre-come over the reddened tip with a bronze thumb. Rider had been right to be concerned, it seemed, as Gilgamesh tried to adjust to the feeling of utter fullness resting in the base of his spine. Iskandar smiled at him, prompting heat to rise in his cheeks, his deep red eyes narrowing into slits. The man's other hand found its way to his golden hair, petting the wild strands, trying to soothe the King of Heroes like a skittish cat. "It feels good," Iskandar stated gently, allowing no room for argument. As a king should, Gilgamesh noted. As a true king should. </p><p>"Yes," he whispered in reply, his throat suddenly dry. "Very much so. You are worthy of sharing my bed, King of Conquerors."</p><p>Iskandar let out a hearty laugh. "I've only just entered you! Wait until I start to move. Then, you will see my true prowess as a lover."</p><p>"What are you waiting for, then?" Gilgamesh snapped. "Move. Show me your strength, Rider."</p><p>Iskandar shifted, bracing his legs on the bed frame. He adjusted himself, Gilgamesh growing more and more impatient as he waited to receive what he'd been promised. Rider finally found his ideal position and canted his hips up, straight into Gilgamesh's sweet spot, sending even more pleasure coursing through his veins. The grip on his cock never faltered. Iskandar used the motion of his hip and the slide of Gilgamesh's pre-cum to let his lover fuck into his hand at the same pace he was being penetrated. Iskandar's cock never fully left him, the head of it catching on his red, swollen rim before slamming back. The King of Heroes screamed his pleasure, gripping Iskandar's shoulders to steady himself, his head thrown back and eyes shut. </p><p>"Well?" Rider asked, his voice just smug enough to be amusing. "How does it feel?"</p><p>Gilgamesh let out a warbled cry. "Don't stop," he ordered, his legs moving of their own accord to meet Rider thrust for thrust. </p><p>"As my king commands," Rider said, gripping his hair and pulling him in for a brutal, passionate kiss. </p><p>#</p><p>It was lonely, to be above everyone else. </p><p>Gilgamesh had lived and died as an exceptional person, and as an exceptional deity. The gods themselves were terrified of him and powerless against him. He ruled his people because no one else was capable. He was their king, he was their god, and he was so utterly alone. After Enkidu was taken from him, the only being ever worthy of his friendship, he felt even more distant from humanity. Enki loved humans. He wanted them to be more like them. He died like one. It was more proof in the futility of trying to be something one wasn't. </p><p>He was no man. And he was utterly alone. </p><p>The grail war promised to at least be entertaining. His master was a pompous fop with an ego too big for his fragile human body, and his master's priest companion was an enigma, just on the precipice of corruption, but his opponents? His opponents were pathetic. The mad dog? Nothing. The little boy with the sticks? Pathetic. Even the so-called King of Knights was chivalrous without the spine to back up her lofty ideals. He wanted to show her the error of her ways by ruling over her, and proving to her what a true king should demand of their subjects. </p><p>The King of Conquerors was his only worthy opponent. </p><p>Iskandar. Known by the modern humans as "Alexander the Great". For once, such a title was not given without cause. Iskandar, the man drinking across from him, the man who'd dared to call this little meeting together, was a man of true greatness. Not only in his physical form, which was incredibly appealing in it's rippling musculature and his naturally crimson hair, but in his ideals, and his prowess as a warrior.  If the Rider won the grail war, Gilgamesh did not doubt that he would conquer the world. </p><p>It was foolish of him to think he could win, but it was rather charming. </p><p>At least the man's master knew his place. The little English boy made some good points, but he didn't push his agenda on his servant after a well-placed flick to the forehead. Gilgamesh could admit to some envy, in that. His master's egocentrism was starting to wear on his nerves. This Tohsaka was no one. For all his power, history would forget him, yet he presumed to order the King of Heroes. He was weary of his company. Even their "manna transfers" (a mage of his calibre shouldn't need to perform the spell in that way, but yet he insisted) were growing stale. He needed a new source of pleasure, or he would surely wither away from boredom. </p><p>When Rider summoned his noble phantasm, and he saw the devotion of the King's subjects, Gilgamesh was moved. This was what a true force of personality could do. This was what a true king was capable of. </p><p>Once Assassin was killed, Gilgamesh approached Rider. The other man was glowing with the flush of victory, and Gilgamesh was content in basking in his light and the warmth of his smile. When the smile was focused on him, Gilgamesh's legs felt weak, in a way he hadn't felt since...since Enki. It almost irritated him, to feel such a way again. "Ah, King Gilgamesh! Did my display amuse you?"</p><p>Gilgamesh shrugged. "It was passable. Exactly what one would accept from a king of your stature."</p><p>Rider laughed, his hands going to his hips. "I take that as a compliment!"</p><p>Gilgamesh felt himself smiling back despite himself. "Take it as you will, then. But, I cannot help but feel that our conversation was derailed and interrupted."</p><p>"Yes, I would agree. Such a shame." Iskandar leaned against his chariot, raising an eyebrow at Gilgamesh. "I take it that you'd like to continue? Without our dear Sabre?"</p><p>"Yes, I think I would," Gilgamesh said, allowing himself to take in Rider's handsome form. Rider seemed to notice, his own amber eyes trailing up and down Gilgamesh's body, coming to rest at his mouth. "I've been hiding out, on my master's orders, in a basement under a church. I have a steady supply of superb wine. Would you care to join me?"</p><p>"That sounds like a most excellent plan!" Rider answered enthusiastically, ignoring the shouts of disagreement from his master. "I shall see you there soon!" Rider called, snapping the reins of his chariot and prompting his massive oxen to move. "Until then, Archer!"</p><p>"Until then," Gilgamesh called after him, raising his hand in a small wave. His smile had not left his face, and his cheeks were flushed almost as red as his eyes. He hadn't felt this sort of thing for far too long. He was not going to fight it. If he, Gilgamesh, was feeling something then it was worthy of his consideration. Yes, he admired this Iskandar, a feeling foreign to him for far too long. </p><p>He wanted to give Rider more chances to prove that he was deserving of it. </p><p>#</p><p>Rider was starting to come undone. He'd shifted so he was sitting upright against the wall with Gilgamesh in his lap, the Archer's long legs on either side of his hips. Gilgamesh was panting above him, his tongue hanging out of the side of his plush mouth like a very happy dog. Iskandar laughed at the mental image. He could imagine Archer, despite calling anyone and everyone a mongrel at all times, as a pampered kokoni, barking at its masters until they gave him the treats he desired. He smiled into Gilgamesh's neck, hiding his amusement, and digging his teeth into the soft skin between his lover's neck and shoulder. </p><p>"Ah!" Gilgamesh cried out, his silken walls tightened around Iskandar's cock.  He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Every thrust upwards was met with a responding grind of Archer's hips, every movement met with a high-pitched sound or a low moan. Gilgamesh's body was perfection. His long, thin cock was dripping between them in Iskandar's hand, rubbing against his perfect tattooed torso, his sun-kissed skin was delectable, and his fine face would have made him the muse of many sculptors in his time. The man's earrings dug into Iskandar's cheek as he nuzzled into the King of Hero's face, licking his ear, his neck, anything he could reach. </p><p>"I'm close," Gilgamesh panted. "I don't want to come yet."</p><p>Iskandar let go of Gilgamesh's cock and grabbed his hips, focusing on slamming into his body with brutal force. His lover threw back his head and wailed, wrapping his long arms around Iskandar's shoulders to steady himself. </p><p>Iskandar let out a sound that he would blame on the wine later as he raced towards his own completion, lost in the ecstasy of being buried within someone he so admired. </p><p>#</p><p>Iskandar was a lover of beauty. </p><p>He enjoyed art, he enjoyed music, and he enjoyed attractive people of all genders. He'd taken many lovers in his day, and he'd hoped to take many when he returned to the world of man for the grail war. However, he found this task difficult, what with the demands of serving a master, strategizing, fighting, and his latest discovery: video games. His master, the young Waver Velvet, was a good man. A young man, still growing into himself, but a fine young man all the same. He would break the poor thing in half if they tried to initiate intimacy, and it was not as if Iskandar had much time away from him. So, he had to admire beautiful people from afar and focus his efforts on winning the grail war. Once he was reborn and had conquered the world he could take lovers. Who knows? Waver might grow a little by then and would be able to take his large cock without breaking. </p><p>Iskandar was also a lover of power. He'd coveted it so desperately in life, and even in this quasi-rebirth, he desired it. That was why he'd been drawn to Gilgamesh, the king of conquerors. </p><p>The man was his opponent, to be sure, but perhaps his only true opponent. Everyone else, even Saber, was beneath him. They were full of lofty ideals without the conviction to see them through. But Gilgamesh? Haughty, noble Gilgamesh, with his blood-red eyes, golden hair, and perfect body? Now that was someone worth his time. Perhaps he could convince him to join his side, and they could rule together. With Gilgamesh under him, of course. He wasn't a fool. The world was his, though he was willing to share the spoils. </p><p>He'd left his sleeping master behind to come to the church, walking in and saying a polite hello to the terrified mages within before heading to the cellar. Gilgamesh was where he'd said he was; lying on the couch, drinking delicious smelling wine. </p><p>The King of Heroes raised his head as he walked in. "Hello, Rider. I didn't expect you so soon."</p><p>"Strike while the iron is hot, as it were," Iskandar said, grabbing a bottle of wine and searching for somewhere to sit. The furniture in this strange land was made for small people, like Waver. If he sat in some of the ancient furniture in the room, he would break it. </p><p>Gilgamesh noticed his discomfort but made no move to sit up. "I have a small bedroom nearby," he stated, swirling the wine in his glass. "It's not much, certainly not deserving of my stature, but we can both fit. Care to adjourn?" He raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Iskandar, despite his appearance, was not a stupid man. He knew when someone was feigning disinterest to seem less desperate. Waver did it often, and he was terrible at it. Iskandar wouldn't be against the night going in such a direction. Gilgamesh was handsome, like a work of art, and he would be happy to have intercourse with someone he so admired. </p><p>"Yes, I think I would enjoy that." Iskandar stood and offered his hand to the King of Heroes. Gilgamesh seemed to gulp, looking from his hand to his face as if asking for permission. Iskandar nodded, smiling widely. Gilgamesh's subtle submission made his loins stir. "Shall we?"</p><p>Gilgamesh took his hand and allowed Iskandar to pull him to his feet. "We shall," he said, openly leering at Iskandar. "I imagine a man of your stature can...talk, for a while. We should be comfy while we converse."</p><p>Iskandar rested his hand on the small of Gilgamesh's firm back, letting the other king lead him into the bedroom. "I imagine that you're the same."</p><p>Gilgamesh looked over his shoulder, in an overt attempt to be seductive. "Have you been imagining me, Rider?"</p><p>Iskandar leaned forward, touching his lips chastely to Gilgamesh's. "Of course I have. Have you not seen yourself?"</p><p>Gilgamesh laughed shyly, something Iskandar wasn't sure he'd ever anticipated his foe doing. "I have. Which is why I'm not surprised." </p><p>Iskandar chuckled. "I admire your bravado, your highness."</p><p>"I admire you," Gilgamesh admitted, breaking from his grip and escaping to the bedroom. Iskandar followed, willingly. He realized at that moment that he would follow Gilgamesh anywhere, and he was not sure what to make of that feeling. </p><p>#</p><p>Rider's cock pulsed inside him as it emptied, filling his body with manna. Gilgamesh's back arched, so taut it hurt. His hips kept moving on their own, his body determined to milk every last drop of cum out of his partner. Iskandar's grip on his shoulders tightened, pulling the King of Heroes close and burying his face in his hair. Gilgamesh kissed the side of Iskandar's face as he finished himself, spilling between their bodies as pleasure washed over his body, more pleasure than he'd felt since being summoned. Everything in him went slack as his hips slowed, finally giving up on holding himself upright. Iskandar held him through it, quaking with aftershocks, kissing his head until they were both well and truly spent. </p><p>Gilgamesh flopped back when Iskandar started to move. He wasn't ready to be separated yet, wasn't ready to break their connection. The King of Conquerors pulled out slowly, still holding Gilgamesh as his softening cock was freed from his tight walls. The way he held Gilgamesh was almost loverly, very gentle and sweet. He laid them both down on the bed, pulling Gilgamesh to him and kissing his neck. "Thank you, your highness. For allowing me to experience you like this." </p><p>Despite his influx of manna, Gilgamesh felt incredibly relaxed and almost sleepy. He rolled over, allowing Iskandar to crowd him into his chest. Iskandar smelled like campfire and mead, and the hair of his beard and his chest was surprisingly soft. He looked up, smiling at Iskandar's open, happy face. "You're welcome, Iskandar. I enjoyed that."</p><p>"As did I." Iskandar kissed his nose. </p><p>Gilgamesh so hoped he wouldn't have to kill this man to accomplish his goal. Perhaps, if he got the grail, he could wish for nights like this for the rest of his life. He had everything a man could want, and everything a God could want. Iskandar wanted the world. Gilgamesh hoped that he would not find himself standing in his way. If he had to remove Rider from this world, it would be a glorious battle between equals, but it would prove Gilgamesh's superiority. He would win. He knew this. And he didn't want to. </p><p>Instead of dwelling on such things, he simply pulled Iskandar into a kiss. Perhaps he could convince him to stay, at least for the night. Admiration, for someone like him, was not a feeling he experienced often. He wanted to savour it for as long as possible, before the reality of the grail war set in once again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only four fics for this pairing? Better make it five. </p><p>Honestly, you can't convince me that these two weren't super into each other. Gilgamesh is nice to maybe three people in Fate/Zero canon, and he actually RESPECTS Rider (and no one else we've seen him interact with). If folkx like this one, I'll write more for it, since it should be canon and Type MOON are cowards. </p><p>A Kokoni is a real breed of dog that existed in Ancient Greece. It's adorable. </p><p>ALSO! Large penises were not considered aesthetically pleasing in Ancient Greece. I doubt Iskandar would have given a single shit, but I thought it was worth noting. Perhaps I shall explore it in another fic. We'll see.</p><p>Edited 04/20/2021</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>